


All I feel is...

by Wanda_Zatara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Vision, Trans Character, Trans Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda_Zatara/pseuds/Wanda_Zatara
Summary: (In This Story Wanda is Genderbent, Making this gay a ffffffff. Wanda shall be Wyn in this. There will also be Fluffs and smuts galore. Also, this takes place in the MCU during the time prior to Infinity War and After Civil war.)Wyn is initially surprised when Vis approaches him. He remembers all too well what happened during his escape and what happened at the airport. But he's surprised when he senses nothing but timidness... Vis wants help understanding his mind stone. While they work together to unravel it's secrets they become closer than they ever could have imagined.





	All I feel is...

    It had been almost five weeks since Cap had liberated us from the raft. It had been decided that we would split apart. Lie low, change our hair stay indoors as often as possible. I sighed as I stared out the window, I had wanted freedom so badly. I'd hated that Tony had confined me to my room but in retrospect maybe he had been right? I shook myself. I couldn't allow myself to think about it, what's done is done. At the end of the day it was better, I could leave whenever I wanted... Go where I wished there was just a lot more... risk. I stood up and physically shook myself. I was going for a walk, consequences be damned. Whatever I'd face it would be better than my own thoughts. I grabbed my red jacket, the last thing Pietro had given me. It would comfort me in the morning chill. Nat had leant me a safehouse (Location: Classified) from her days as spy for shield in the good old days. 

    I lived in a small apartment complex so I was just a few blocks away from a nice city park, I'd gone often enough to know my way by now. It was still early enough that not many people were out and about but I still glanced over my shoulder. I paused when I saw someone walking behind me. I pressed onward and tried to rationalize with myself that it was just someone else out for a walk. Nevertheless my pace quickened and I could feel energy pulsing in my hands. I reached the park quickly and soon enough the man was still following me. I took a deep breath and walked into the park and stopped behind a tree. Not a great hiding place but somewhere to gather my thoughts and try to form a plan. 

    I peeked around the tree to see if the man was still following me and was surprised and relieved that he was nowhere in sight. I sighed, and walked briskly back to the walking path that lead around the perimeter. I'd have to do a few more laps to clear my head and my racing heartbeat. By lap three I was steady again, and I was finally enjoying the scenery. Birds were beginning to chirp, the trees were tall and green, I breathed in feeling a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. If only Pietro were here, He had always enjoyed being outdoors more than I. He loved to run even before he could run faster than anyone else. I smiled at the thought of him running circles around this park with pure elation on his face. Although he had died about a year and a half ago I still felt that raw twinge of sadness. My smile remained however, I'd never not be happy at the memory of him. I brushed a tear from my eye when I bumped into someone.

   "Sorry! I wasn't paying atten-" I stopped and realized I recognized them. It was hard to forget someone you knew well especially when they had a red face and glowing yellow gem on their forehead.

    "Vis!?" I said backing away quickly and looking around wildly to see if I was surrounded and if there were more people here to take me in. 

    "Wyn I-" He said reaching forward but my power snaked from my hand and curled around his. I was breathing hard from adrenaline and was about to hurl him across the park when he spoke again.

   "I want your help..." he finished. I squinted at him. Very slowly I released my hold over his arm but still let the power swirl between my fingers. Showing him I would attack if I felt the least bit threatened. He smiled at me genuinely and I tried very hard to not be disarmed by it. 

    "Wyn I hope you'll forgive my intrusion, You may remember well that I've always had that problem even when we were in Mr. Stark's tower." He said smiling some more but when I didn't return it his smile faded.

    "Well, hopefully you'll also remember that time in the kitchen when I tried my hand at cooking and I told you that I didn't know what the mind stone was." He said and I felt that ghost of smile again at my corners but quickly shut it down. I didn't know what he was playing at but I was not going to be walked into another prison cell. I'd just left my room for that exact purpose. He stepped closer and in a panic I cracked the cement of the walkway. He glanced at me with his synthetic eyes that were somehow more human than most. He backed away his hands raised.

    "I was hoping you would be inclined to help unravel that mystery? With me? I mean obviously with me I'd have to be there but. What do you think?" He said I lowered my hands a bit more. 

    "What makes you think I can help?" I asked tentatively, still not sure I believed him. He smirked a bit in response.

    "I do remember when you used your power to phase my body." I winced at that. It must have been hard for him to experience that after he'd confided in me that he didn't know what it was.

    "Oh no, don't be remorseful. I'm not terribly upset, not even sure I've worked out that emotion just yet." He said with an awkward laugh. He apparently hadn't mastered lying in the slightest. I put down my hands at that. It seemed I could believe what he was saying. I folded my arms and looked at him.

    "And You think because I can tap into its power I'm the only one who can help you understand it?" I mused. He nodded and stepped forward again.

    "Well I guess I can try?" I said glancing around again in case Iron suits were creeping up on me.

    "Are you looking for the spy from before?" He asked, I froze my eyes narrowed.

    "What spy?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side as if confused.

    "The one following you here? He isn't a problem anymore I dispatched him for you." He said smiling again. I scratched my head.

    "Um Vis? Just how long have  _you_ been watching me?" I said pointing a finger at him threateningly. He had the good grace to gulp in fear.

    "Well I've known where you are for some time now, and I thought it best to approach you in public so that you'd feel less inclined to attack me openly and risk exposure..." He trailed off. I rubbed my forehead, he was kinda cute being as flustered as a synthetic human can be. 

    "Does that mean the spy knows where I am? And by dispatch what exactly do you mean?" I said stepping closer. He blinked and nodded his head to the bench. Sure enough the man who'd been following me was unconscious and just propped up there. I laughed a little bit, it was comforting knowing I'd been right, uncomfortable to know I'd been right and downright _weird_ that the android that used to be Jarvis, the literal servant of my on again off again frenemy Tony Stark, had helped me out. I definitely should have stayed inside today. I looked up at Vision again and smiled slightly.

    "Well thank you for helping me, I suppose one good deed deserves another." I walked to him and looped my arm through his and started walking back home.

    "Well I didn't knock him out so you'd help me Wyn I-" I cut him off.

   "I know Vis, and by the way... I do remember, everything." I said with a smirk in his direction. He blinked a few times at me and I liked to imagine he was redder than before even if it probably wasn't possible.

 

**......**

 

     We got back to my apartment and I told him to wait outside. It may have been unnecessary since He said he'd known where I was for some time but I still wanted to be sure before I let him into my actual living quarters. I picked up the little communicator that Nat and Steve had left me. I thought about mentioning Vis, but decided I could handle him if he tried anything. Hopefully it didn't come back to bite me in the ass. I sent out a message saying my location had been compromised by someone in the intelligence community. I didn't know who and it was unlikely I needed immediate relocation but I would need one inevitably. I sighed. I'd just gotten used to this place too. I checked myself in the mirror before going back outside. I was wearing a black beanie that kept my pale brown hair hidden except for a few bangs and wisps, My green eyes looked a little tired but at least the bags weren't super noticeable. My plain black shirt hugged my lean frame nicely, so I left my jacket inside.

    When I got back outside Vision was standing right where I left him and smiled at me again. I felt a small flutter and shook my head. I motioned for him to follow me as we walked towards a little alleyway where I was certain there were no cameras. I glanced over my shoulder, the sun had fully risen and the world was more awake than before. I bit my lip nervously but felt Vision's finger and thumb on my chin. I looked at them then at him.

    "I won't let you be detected." He said softly and I felt that fluttering creep higher into my chest. I coughed and nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I raised my hands to his forehead and very gently prodded the gem. It felt almost alive and I could tell that it was one of the driving functions behind Vision's capability to think like a normal human. He had intelligence before but this allowed him to apply that intelligence in whatever manner he chose to. When I'd taken control of his gem before it was almost like I knew the path to take to make him intangible. So I pressed again looking for answers but no path revealed itself, yet I could feel different paths yawning into his unconscious, it was a patchwork of mazes almost. I'd known from the first time I'd read his dreams that his mind was unlike any I'd encountered before. However, It seemed It didn't want to unravel for me. I frowned and pulled back. Vis was just looking at me intently. Heat colored my cheeks and I looked away.

    "I think I would need more time and and somewhere more quiet to focus. It is called an Infinity stone afterall" I said with a small smile, Vis smiled back.

    "I would like that." He said quietly, I didn't have a response So i just turned and started walking back to my place.

    "Meet me here tomorrow night" I called back and he replied saying he would. I smiled and went up the two flights of stairs. I opened the door and found the man from before aiming a gun at me. I gasped and flung up a shield. Projectiles pinged off the shield and I realized that they were tranquilizers. My shock turned to anger and I outstretched my hand destroyed the gun in his hand. He growled and ran at me, I stopped him with my power curling around his limbs and he fell to the floor groaning. I then reached into his mind and quickly put him to sleep. Vis burst through the wall behind me causing me to jump and hurl a knife at him. It embedded itself in the wall and I covered my mouth at what I'd almost done. He seemed nonchalant and surveyed the room before checking on the unconscious man. I held my hand to my chest and looked at my wall.

    "You STILL don't use doors. I said shaking my head." He grinned.

    "Well the door _was_ open and you _were_  being threatened." I raised my eyebrow at him.

    "How did you know that?" I said searching the apartment for a camera or something. He chuckled.

    "Well I was on my way out when I remembered I'd forgotten the spy in the park. I came back as fast as I could and discovered you'd already handled the situation. It would appear I'm the only one distracted by our encounters." He said and looked at me. I stared back at him and shook my head.

    "I was pretty distracted by that horrible sweater vest." He looked down frowning at his civilian clothing and I laughed at him.

    "That's what people call teasing Vis." I moved to find tape or rope to bind the man in his sleep but Vis grasped my hand and pulled me close to him.

    "We should probably take care of the secret agent." I looked down at the agent and wondered where to put him. I imagine he had someone he was reporting to and I had to assume he'd contacted them already about confirming it was me. I drummed my fingers on my arm. 

    "You could potentially alter his memories." Vis suggested I shook my head.

    "I... I'm not super comfortable using that ability anymore. Besides I don't even know if I could pull that off. I connect to someone when I play with their heads. It always effects me, I can see and feel what they feel. I'm not certain what memory alteration would do to me..." I said twiddling my fingers at the memories of the Avengers and Bruce. Vis nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder.

    "That is certainly a lesson for another time. Fear not Wyn. I'll leave him somewhere that's rather far. It should give you plenty of time to rest and perhaps come up with new living arrangements. It also may be best to update Captain Rogers and Natasha about the situation." He said quietly. I turned to face him searching his eyes. Was he just using me to get to them. For all I knew this was a ploy to deliver me to Tony. This alleged spy could work for Tony. Was it all a set up? He stared at me unflinching. I decided that I would attempt to trust him. My mind beat wildly against the idea but I couldn't bear the thought of being afraid to trust for the rest of my life. I finally nodded and went to my communicator. Since he apparently already knew about it I saw no point in hiding it. I sent the message and could only hope I'd get a reply soon. I looked up and saw Vis lifting the man over his shoulder. He met my eyes and with an almost human twinkle in his eye he said.

"I'll take the trash out tonight."

 

**......**

 

    Vis Came back later that night, he'd been gone for almost two hours. I glanced up as he entered by phasing through my door. I shook my head. He held his arms out in an innocent "what?" gesture. 

    "Any word from your associates?" He asked. I nodded.

    "They said they'd be on their way and get here in about six hours after they made sure if I was alright." Vis nodded and then glanced at his hands.

    "Wyn, just so you're aware your evening attire is incredibly fetching." I smirked but casually looked down as if I hadn't noticed I was shirtless and in a pair of loose sweatpants.

    "I'm surprised that the first android is... not straight?" I said teasing and shifting to face him. He gulped and suddenly found the couch very interesting.

    "I was wondering if perhaps you wanted me to spend the night." i got very red at that statement but I mentally reprimanded myself. Just because I decided to trust him didn't mean I should move so fast. I sighed.

    "Vis, I would like nothing more but... I feel it's a bit too early and I-"I was cut off by his lips on mine. It was clumsy but his synthetic lips felt amazing on mine. He pulled away from me and god bless him his robotic pupils were dilated quite comically. I smiled up at him.

    "Forgive me Wyn, you are quite irresistible..."He said going to back up but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down for a kiss. He sighed against me. Making me smile. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and relished in the new sensations of kissing an android. His skin felt almost like metal while still being skin. It was a strange feeling to describe but his mouth was so soft and I was soon feeling his smooth hands on my bare back. I pulled away from him.

    "That was very nice. Was that your first kiss?" I asked he nodded mutely. I chuckled.

    "let's keep that as the only thing that happens tonight." he nodded again and I stood and walked to the door and opened it overdramatically. He got up and walked toward it. He went to go out but I stopped him. I stood up on my toes and gave him a quick peck.

    "We'll do more don't worry, with your gem and with us, let's just be sure it works okay?" He smiled before turning away from the door and phasing through my wall. I laughed and silently closed my door. Feeling tentatively happy for the first time in a long while. I laid down in my little bed and looked forward to what tomorrow would bring

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think if you read it, or don't lol. Also sorry for editing mistakes.


End file.
